So called wingman
by mr.mustache cat
Summary: Rated M for future Lemon and language. Len is your average playboy, and when he sees Kaito having girl problems, he becomes his wingman. But after he discovers Kaitos secretive side, he starts to fall for him. Len trys to flirt with kaito, as the bluenette himself,has mixed emotions.But you will soon discover his real feeling for Len, and If Kaito accepts their true relationship.
1. Chapter 1

YOU SHOULD READ THIS. ohkay, heyy! this is actually my first fanfiction. my inspiration was the song spice by len :0 warning: Contains yaoi shonen ai and there WILL BE future lemon(s) only if i continue this. this is a lenxkaito story. but there will be slight kaitoXmiku(slightly. just a little bit!) and slight LenXOC Sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar and crap. And BoyXBoy Haters,dont be trollin dont read this just to insult. nobody likes you guys. FUCK YO COUCH! okay, but seriously If you dont like boyXboy, dont read. You guys can suggest shit, i might use your suggestions but be descriptive. dont be mean when you reveiw. constructive critcism, i can take, sorta. Thank you..i feel like i had something else to say...OHYEAH!yuuma is VY2. aaand...sorry if you wanted a cute shota innocent uke, len but len in this fic, is a not innocent at all, he tries to be seme sometimes and he is a playboy so just wanted to get that clear. But most of the time kaito is the seme..okay now im just rambling..enjoy.

* * *

Len noticed his sister waiting for him on a bike. She was in the crowd of people in front of the school. School had just let out and all Len wanted to do was go home and be lazy.

Len rubbed his eyes a slowly made his way over to his twin, making his way through the swarming students. Until a girl tugged on his shirt.

"Hey len?"

"Oh heyy..meg-..megan..megpoid..gumi..Gumi! Hey gumi!" Len stumbled trying to recall the girls name.

The girl pushed her green bags out from her eyes to show a more disappointed look on her face.

"So are we still up for tonight? You remember? The festival."

Len rolled his eyes.

"Yea..well not tonight sorry. I have to meet my friend..she is in the hospital" Len quickly spilled out the lie.

Len patted the girls shoulder and took off.

He left in releif. Sighing to himself as he moved cramming himself in-between more students.

Len was one step closer to his bike and his sister. Which meant he was one step closer to home.

Right when he was about to get the bikes lock key out from his blazer, another girl stepped in front oh him.

OH FOR FUCK SAKE

Why couldn't len just go home in peace.

"Len, sup?"

"ha, hey Neru. Nothin much. Look I gotta-" Len was interrupted.

"Last night was great. You are pretty good for a freshman"

Len flipped his hair and smirked.

" And im just gonna assume you were pretty good for a senior." He replied in a smug tone.

But Len didn't need to assume. He's been with girls and women older.

"So your soccer game? Im totally coming!" Neru replied as she got her phone out to text someone.

"Ehh. that's canceled. How about we go to dinner on Friday and you can come back to my place."

"Kay. If your sister isn't there. See ya" neru kissed Len and walked away. Her face still glued to her cell.

YES. Len was in fact, a playboy. Week after week, he would hit it up with different girls (and boys XD), but it was always the same old thing. From girls his own age to women twice his age. He was never satisfied. Never did he once feel love. On rare occasions did his relationships ever expand from a one night stand.

Rin noticed her brother behind her. She turned to hug him.

"LEN! So what did you think of the exam?"

"Lol hey Rin. Uhh can we go home and talk about anything except school."

"Okay Youre such a sourpuss."

The twins rode down the road until the streets emptied, and it was just them.

After the awkward silence between the siblings as they rode,

"so Len….hear about Meiko's surprise birthday party? Haku's throwing it. Youre totally coming right? Its on Friday." Rin asked. Bubbling up a conversation with her hushed brother.

"mmm… Haku and meiko…both alcoholics with huge tits. Which means there will be booze there..Am I coming? Hell yeah." Len replied.

" Im glad that you are willing to spend more time with your friends. I mean. Lately I havent seen you at all."

Rin rode her bike closer to lens, attempting to bond with her bro.

"Hey Rin, imma stop at this convenience store over here. Meet you at home okay?" Len said.

Rin rolled her eyes and rode off. Where the hell has Len been recently? Hes always having sleepovers or doesn't come home until late at night. He probably made new friends from the soccer team.(Oh yea. Beside from Len being a man whore, he is the best mid fielder on his team, he is also in the debate club and glee club along with his friends miku and rin. So basically, Len is actually social and has a life.)

Len weeled his way over to the corner of the block where the store was located. It was the nearest store from VOCAlOID building 1 ( a apartment complex which most vocaloids live in. There are several vocaloid buildings but vocaloid building 1 is where Len and a few of his friends live.).

Len entered the small store and grabbed a banana from fruit basket and head over to the check out desk.

Len pointed to a blue pack of cigarettes in the back where the lottery tickets and cigarettes were.

Len probably shouldn't smoke and he is under age so he usually doesn't. But recently he has been going for the bad boy semi shota look to impress the older students. The older employee rejected him, though len saw it coming; he only purchased the banana with out putting up a fight like he usually does.

He started walking out the door when suddenly black cloth came over his face and removed his eyesight. Len gasped and turned around startled, as he struggled to take the thing from his head. The thing came backwards, off his eyes and Len heard laughs coming from behind him.

Len turned around to see which asshole scared the shit out of him. It was yuuma. A tall pink haired boy with a black hat started laughing. Len still giving the "im-not-amused" face. This discourteous prick was also in a relationship with Len.

" . ." Len siad in a bland tone.

"Haha! Im sorry Len! Smile a bit."

"any way what are you doing over in this area? don't you live like on the other side of town?"

"I came to see you silly." Yuuma said in a low seductive voice He leaned closer to Len and loosened his tie. He grabbed Lens hips and pulled him close to his own.

" I was thinking I could come over and we can have some fun." He said more quietly.

Len blushed and sighed.

"mmm…you know I only like doing it at your place. Mostly cause you have that really fancy tempur-pedic mattress. Besides I have to study for another exam and I really need to get an A this time." Len replied as he stroked the other boys hair.

"WELL….I guess I can see what I can do after im done studying." Len said as he gave in

Yuuma kissed len. "Ohkay then. Heh give me a call. Bye" Yuuma said as he left out the door.

Len Sighed again and adjusted his tie. As he walked out the door, he stopped because he heard a familiar voice. He turned to the chip isle only to see his somewhat of a friend kaito, trying to talk with a certain green haired girl. Miku chan and kaito.

Len snuck up from behind the isle to listen in on their conversation.

"uhh. Look miku. I wanna tell u something." kaito said. He looked unassured.

" Hehe, yes Kaito?"

Kaito was a guy, 20 years old. He was cool. He liked singing, And sports. He lived in Vocaloid building 1. He was tall, blue haired. Quite attractive, he had a real nice body. Kaito was…whats the word….Hot. BUT he couldn't talk to girls. He was experienced and wasn't a virgin. But even with his good looks, getting a date was sorta impossible. And He liked Miku. He was also friends with Len, they were neighbors and did a few BL songs with him. He really knew Len pretty well.

"Will you… A-are you going to..Meiko sans party? Im gonna go."

"oh..Meikos party… yea im gonna be there! Im bringing the salad. And karaoke machine..was there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Miku replied, hoping for an extended response.

" N-no. well! See you later" Kaito replied.

Len rolled his eyes. Did this guy really just did that. God he needs help.

Kaito waved and headed towards the door, then suddenly he got pulled by his scarf in an isle.

"Epic fail" Len said.

Kaito shrugged. "well im more concerned on how you almost choked me." He said as he evasioned

"Do you know how to even flirt kaito? Does your hardware have romance installed?"

"Len, shut it! I just wanted to take Miku out but I get too nervous. And yes, my hardware probably has more information about romance than yours has downloaded." Kaito said as he boosted his confidence.

"Do you remember my song "SPICE"? Masters had to download a lot of shit into me for that. Anyway, I can help you."

"What, Len im 5 years older than you. I don't need advice on how to pick up girls from you."

"Come on! Just let me be your Wingman!"

"No.''

"YES!"

"nope"

"YES"

"fine."

Len and kaito walked home together, Len walking his bike.

Kaito trusted Len with personal information. And every second Len felt like he knew Kaito a lot better.

" So all you need to do is ask her out QUICKLY, after you have bonded with her." Len explained.

They have been discussing for hours now.

"So.. Like.. Talk to her more..Then ask her if she wants to get icecream or something?"

"Yes. Bonding is important. You guys should be like best friends before you ask her out." Len said.

Len started to like kaito. As he discovered Kaitos inner feeling and true self. Len himself would bond with someone, then whisper something slutty in the girls (or guy :D) ear. Usually that would work. And then hed fuck them the next night. Then its done and over with. Sometimes a girl will get attached or nag at him. But he always made up evasions or crap. This was how Lens game worked. But he told kaito something totally different. He didn't want Kaito to know he was a "Dog" (More like kitty : ) ) . He wanted Kaito to be a good guy. Not some player Like he was.

"You know…If you really like someone..then your love should connect you guys easily." Len said with passion as he and the older boy talked outside the apartment.

"I just want a girl to love. A sweet girl who I will treat like shes a princess. I will do anything for her. Anything for the one I love. My first priority would be waking up in the morning to tell her shes great and beautiful. I don't care about money or looks…or if shes a human or….software.. I love people for who they are…" kaito said as he was in deep thought.

Len blushed.

'DAMNIT THAT WAS SOOO SWEET! HES SUCH A NICE GUY! SO CUTE.' Len thought to himself.

He saw a whole new side to Kaito. Kaito was actually really romantic. Ladies would love him, if he knew how to talk to girls. Len turned a reddish color after he heard all of that. Len knew that wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world..but coming from a vocaloid..that was breath taking."

"Kai…that's..r-really.. Nice." Len attempted to speak out.

Kai smirked of embarrassment. His smile was so sweet. He ran his fingers through his hair. Len gazed at the other guy as he leaned against the door. His hair a bit messy. His scarf more loose than usual. Kaito..was hot.

And Len was indeed falling for him.

* * *

YO! how was that? sorry if it was short. sorry if it sucked. if it did..dont tell me i know already! THis first chapter wasnt bad but like i said 900 times, there will be future lemon so...yeahhh...and beleive it or not i had just heard the song spice like 112 hours ago soo that was my inspiration. also if you decide to reveiw, dont be a total asshole or troll!thank you for reading even if it wasted yo time, dont forget to review because i need to know if i should continue it or not. ) also thank 2ne1 and nicki minaj for distracting me while i was writing.


	2. Chapter 2

HEYY SORRY i havent updated in a while. i know i suck. but i had 4 vacations in a row. then i forgot about this.. but im back! AND I WILL POST CHAPTER 3 LATER TODAY! i really hate this chapter tho...sorry its soo short! and to **AekoAeviAthan, **thankyou but you made me sort of nervous when you said you couldnt wait to see how i continued with the story. even though that was a compliment i feel heavily pressured. BUT THANKS! btw my len kaito lemon wont be coming in untill a few more chapters. i feel like it would make more sense if i have their relationship blossom before they fuck each other. BUT it will i still really hate this chapter for some reason. Chapter three will be longer! thankyou to all the faves and follows and reveiws.

* * *

Len dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment.

He was still flushed on how kaito made him feel. Right now is the worst time to like Kai. And how can he handle helping his crush hook up? He couldn't. He didn't want Kaito to like Miku chan.. He wanted Kaito to like him.

Len opened the door to his cozy apartment and took notice of Rin sitting on the couch. She looked pissed. Damn! What had he done this time.

"Len..Why are you were suppose to be here an hour ago." Rin rolled her eyes as she crossed her eyes.

"I was with Kaito..We talked." Len dragged out the words to reply to his needy sister.

"About what?"

"None of your business"

"its my business because he made you late. You were suppose to start dinner".

Len said nothing. He tossed his school bag to the side and sat next to his pouty twin..

Luka emerged from the next room. She stood in front of Len with a disappointed face.

Megurine Luka was the older Vocaloid who lived next door. She often came over and made dinner, and took care of them. She wasn't there 24/7 but she was there whenever she could be…

She was like a big sister to them…Except Len fucked her once. And you usually don't have sexual relations with your big sister/friend. But that was a long time ago. Both of them were over the little fling they had. I think Luka actually forgot about it.

"Len…You are late. And you didn't go shopping for dinner. And your room isn't clean." Luka said.

Luka walked around the yellowish orangey styled apartment, towards the modern kitchen. The kitchen was small but it was chic, and she always made food in it.

She stood by the stove and let go an exhausted sigh.

"Now I have to heat up leftovers because Len was being lazy."

"Shut up already! Im watching TV" Len snapped.

"what could possibly be more important than dinn-" Luka was interrupted.

"SHHHHHHH!" Len groaned.

TV: Tempur-pedic is the most highly recommended bed.

"The nice thing about tempur pedic is no matter which position im in, I wake up feeling good'

"it fits You so perfectly"

Every 60 seconds, someone makes the switch to tempur-pedic

"You cant compare it to an inner spring mattress. There are NO springs."

Tempur pedic is rated number one in COMFORT, SLEEP SATISFACTION and BACK SUPPORT

"You get a good night sleep. And when you wake up you are so revived"

Tempur pedic helps you relieve pressure points that cause aches and pains

Look how this glass of wine doesn't spill when this person jumps up and down on the bed!

"OH I WANT THIS SO BAD" Len cried as he smiled and continued to watch the commercial.

(I ACTUALLY HAD TO WATCH 2 TEMPURPEDIC COMMERCIALS FOR THAT)

"How do you even know what it feels like? What if you end up hating it?" Rin replied in an agitated tone.

"I Know what they feel like, they are awesome! Yuuma has one."

"Yuuma..VY2?" Luka asked.

"How would you know what Yuumas bed is like?" Rin wondered.

Luka smirked as she watched Lens alerted eyes grow wide.

"W-wha! What I d-don't! He just told me that's aaall." Len replied as he stumbled over words.

Luka rolled her eyes and laughed. Rin, still confused just ignored Lens redness and lukas giggling in the background.

"Yuuma is my cousin ,you know." Luka mentioned.

(ok I know Vy2 is different from the vocaloids but luka an yuuma both have pink hair I decided to make the related)

"Im gonna go in the other room and do my homework." Len said sharply, then he ran out of the room.

Len plopped face forward on his double bed and heard the muffled sound of metallic jumping. See if len had the Tempur pedic bed there would be no springs! Len tossed his book bag on the floor and put a pillow over his head. Why now, did Len start to feel real emotions over Kaito? Len wanted to be with kaito and not just have a lust filled relationship like he had with other guys. Kaito made Len warm and happy, you see Kaito was different from everybody else. Lens face became red as he stuffed his head into the mattress. WHAT WAS THIS? Len was NOT going to develop a cheesy school girl crush on Kaito. This was not going to be an 'I-hope-senpai-notices-me' type story. (lol sorry for that tumblr meme reference)

Len sighed to himself. Damn. Len needed to make Kaito his….that sounded sort of feisty. But that's what Len needed to be! Len needed to seduce Kai without exposing homosexuality in flamboyance. What if Kaito wasn't even gay. He probably only sees Len as a little bro. Whenever Len would try to make a move Kaito would probably naively friend zone him. Or maybe Len could show off his cute body without being slutty.. *sigh* why does Lens life have to be so hard.

TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"We are gonna have a quick test on the ACT prep passage from yesterday look over it tonight and the test will be tomorrow.", Kiyoteru said to his class. (I KNOW THEY DON'T HAVE A.C.T.S IN JAPAN BUT WHATEVER!)

Len rolled his eyes. blARRGH Len did not like tests. He was honestly the worse tester in the world and was surprised he was in honor biology.

"class dismissed."

The whole class left the room slowly. All crowded with clique after clique. Len wasn't in a clique. So many people wanted to be his friend only for his good looks and popularity but Len didn't give a shit. Len was the last one about to leave.

"Len-chan wait".. a voice from behind called. Len closed the door and turned around. Kiyoteru Sensei sat at his desk looking seductively at Len. Len slowly walked over to him sighing to himself. Len stood in front of him giving the 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' face.

The older man got up and grabbed lens hip, he slowly pulled them closer to his own.

"sensei…." Len muttered as Kiyoteru took Lens blazer off and slid his hands up Lens shirt feeling every inch of lens torso.

"We have a test tomorrow and I know you wont study." He said in a seductive tone.

He brought his lips to Lens right ear. "We can have another private study session or lesson" He whispered in lens ear. He brought his hands over to Lens nipples and started teasing them.

Len Blushed as he tried to move away.

"S-sensei…I..I cant play these…g-games anymore. I like..someone else"

" I know..you are currently involved in 6 relationships..whats one more?"

"nnh..NO I really really like this new person! I cant do this anymore!" Len shouted as he removed sensei's hands and grabbed his blazer. Len gave kiyoteru an assuring look and took off.

TIME SKIP: AFTER SCHOOL YAY

Len met his sister in front of the bike rack. Phew school has been stressful today.

Len and Rin got on their bikes and started heading home.

"so..am I gonna have to eat leftovers tonight because my egocentric brother didn't go grocery shopping?" Rin said in an agitated tone.

"correct! I am completely egocentric and you will eat leftovers because Im going to kaitos house. Im going to eat dinner with him so not only will you eat leftovers, you will eat leftovers alone." Len said in a bland voice.

"LENNY! COME ON!"

"don't call me that."

"ugh! Im going to eat dinner with miku then!'

"have fun.."

Wow. That was an awkward conversation. Rin is terrible at conversing. ANYWAY. Len is right about to walk up to Kaitos apartment. He tosses his bike next to kaitos car and goes up the elevator. Len stands awkwardly in the glass elevator. He looks out the elevator, gazing at the city. Len hated heights. This elevator sucked because he saw a nice view of skyscrapers in which freaked him out. Kaitos apartment was on the 21 floor so he had a few more feet to go.

So many things went through lens mind. Len wondered if he would even go for someone five years younger than him. He wondered if he really loved miku. Len would stop his playboy act just for kaito. He wonder if he should change his clothes into something cute, then come back. Oh yea he was still in his soccer uniform..blaggjkhugjhm HE WAS IN HIS SOCCER CLOTHES! He had to change! Oh yea luka packed an extra clothes in his bag for when he finishes practice.. He has to change! Well he is spending the next 4 hours with kaito at his place. He could shower there..is that weird..? No him and kaito are bros it wouldn't be weird if he showered at his place.

The elevator opened. He walked down the the hallway and stood in front of kaitos door. Len licked his lips nervously. What if Kaito answered the door shirtless?! Kaito knew he was coming over right? He wouldn't forget. Len took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"hey Len, whats u-"

"I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

Len barged into kaitos apartment and ran to his bathroom. He slammed the door and turned the shower knob.

Kaito stood in front of the door with a blank expression.

"what just happened" Kaito thought to himself as he closed the door.

TIME SKIP AGAIN:AFTER LENS AWKWARD SHOWER

Len stepped out of the shower as he grabbed a blue towel on the sink .

Everything in kaitos apartment was blue. Even the shower was blue..Where the hell did he get a blue shower.

Len dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He reached out and grabbed his back pack. He pulled the clothes out in suspicion, wondering what clothes Luka packed. He unfolded a blue t shirt with yellow stripes and…and..omfg….Rins fucking shorts. Len wanted to scream. "I swear that woman does this type of stuff on purpose! Just to torment me!" Len muttered. He really didn't want to wear Rins shorts. They were so short. A dude doesn't wear shorts this short! Oh how Len wanted to bitch slap Luka so bad. But Len couldn't walk out without pants. He had to wear these.. Ughh! Len got dressed and brushed his hair. He reluctantly opened the door. 'whatever..Kai wont say anything about my shorts would he? Oh im soo nervous. I shouldn't be Len thought to himself.

* * *

uyftftyrtrestyr6thuj chapter 2 DONE! please review. i will only continue if i get reviews sooner or later. i didnt really wanna add kiyoteru in but my friend said i should. so..sorry if that chapter didnt fit your needs. if you have any questions about the story, ask and if you hate it, message me privately. tthhaannkkss


	3. Chapter 3

sup. SO my dad found this fanfic on my pc omg! need i say more?! ok also there is another fanfic up that sort of has a similar idea to my story. it has the slutty len, and i tried to foreshadow that len and kaito were going to be drunk together. and the other story just so happens to have that occur. I decided to approach this topic so that author knows, i wasnt trying to steal her idea or anything. It seems as f there was a coincidence and the odd thing is, i had the whole drunk thing planned since day 1. so i wanted to bring that up, its actually quite sillydrtydujkljhthj omyfuckingod.i bit my tongue..oh god its bleeding! god i have to go! okok i m back. i bit my tongue so hard that it bled and the blood got everywhere my tongue was literally soaked in blood. that was so nasty. i had to like put ice and shit. wow god fuckin hates me. well that explains why im an atheist. thankyou for reviews. please keep on reviewing and following! it makes me super happy especially this is my first fanfic. so to the couple people who did review, BROFIST. BY the way,, my grammar becomes real shitty towards the end and miku is a really big cockblock in this chapter.

* * *

Len opened the door reluctantly as he slowly stepped out of the shower steamy room. Lens eyes ran over the few rooms he could see from his point of view, in search for Kaito. OH there kaito is! He is sitting on the sofa. He was painting an unidentifiable object. Len walked over and sat next the older man. His hair somewhat stuck to his face and was dripping wet. Obviously he didn't dry of very well.

Kaito looked up in slight shock and smirked a bit.

"oh len how was your shower?"

"Oh it..was ok?" Len said.

"Oh im glad I could offer you hospitality such as the abrupt use of my shower, after you suddenly barged into my apartment." Kaito said in a nonchalant tone, for Len couldn't tell if Kaito was using sarcasm.

Len didn't say anything. Wow, way to make things awkward. How about from here on out we can just make the rest of this day a date of awkwardness by using facetious statements, in result, making any given situation even more awkward than it already was.

Len looked down to notice kaito was painting an acoustic guitar, giving it a peacock feather like pattern. Kaito was a really good painter. Painting must be a hobby of his because he's amazing.

"Wow..Kai that's really beautiful.."

"yea. Its not done though! I was thinking about giving it to Miku. You know, on a date or something"

OHMYGOSH LEN WAS SO GOING TO GET FREINDZONED TODAY.

'Damn! This guy means serious business. He's not messing around! I really like him, but if he is this serious about miku; then… I cant be with him. NONO these thoughts are bad. Maybe he's desperate. If he's that desperate to find a date he wouldn't mind other guys, would he? Maybe im thinking to hard. I need to focus on the main reason why im here! To help him with girl problems. But at the same time..I need to make him fall for me…' Lens thoughts raced through his head as he internally panicked.

"Len, where do you think I should take miku on a first date. What does she like?" Kaito glanced at Len then continued painting while he talked.

" I don't know. I havent done her yet"

"You what? You havent done her yet?" Kaito asked, not really sure on what Len meant but had an idea

Kjmhgghhjklg LEN, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! Len said something unattractive in front of Kaito.

He didn't mean to say in such a composed manner. He might as well open up to Kaito if they want to build a better relationship. But that's taking a risk Len wasn't really positive about. Yet, his experience does make him more knowledgeable about the topic currently being discussed so maybe it was ok. Everything will be alright! Len could play this off. Just be smooth! Ohno Kaito stopped painting and put his guitar down. He is now staring at Len. Kai looks confused but semi pissed. He is now curious.

"Err..Yeah I havent _done_ her yet so I wouldn't know much about her interest and what she likes" Len added an extra pizzazz to the word **done** so Kai could get the hint. Len shrugged.

"Well who have you done?!" Kaito asked in a more humorless tone but a higher interest pitch.

Len rolled his eyes and gave a mellow "heh."

"I don't even keep track you know.. But since im more experienced I wanted to become your wingman"

Kaitos eyes grew wide. He could not believe what he was hearing. Len just said that he was more experienced! Rubbish! Kaito as five years older. Either Len was a player / slut/ arrogant heartbreaker/ shota whore/ apethic playboy/ careless asshole; OR Kaito was just really bad with the ladies.

"anybody I know?' Kaito was able to spit out after all the conclusions invading his mind.

Len sighed and rubbed his temples. He really didn't want to say this in front of Kaito. Now Len was positive Kaito was going to judge him and look down on him. Change his mind about him…

" Meiko, Luka, Haku, Neru, Lily, Teto, Miki, Aoki, SeeU. Dude I honestly don't know why I remember this. But I dated a lot more. These are just the people you know that I fucked. Oral and stuff." Len could not believe he just said something like that to kaito! He should have kept his mouth shut. Regrets an secrets are gonna start flowing..

Kaito was speechless. Did Len really just say something that dirty to him. Kaito wasn't sure to believe what was coming out of this kids mouth. He is a freshman for fuck sake! He said those are just the people Kai knows..and he dated more too. Why did he have to ask! Kaito was getting uncomfortable.

"H-how the hell…did that happen?!" Kaito blushed as he managed to ask the question, his voice becoming slightly higher.

Len blushed once he noticed Kai blush. AWKWARD

"well I just..I just be really adorable or sexy. Then flatter them by whatever they get flushed by. You know flirting.. Then a date maybe if I like her. Then…..the other stuff h-happens" Len mumbled.

Speaking of flushed, both boys were completely red sitting on the couch. Then a period of silence. This was embarrassing for both sides..

Kaito cleared up and adjusted his throat.

"okay..Well your sister is really good friends with Miku so ask her when you go home, ok?"

Len nodded.

It was quiet and both boys didn't know what to do. Kaito got up from the couch and walked to his kitchen. Approaching the freezer. Kai tried to erase everything that just happened in the past 10 minutes out of hims mind. He pulled to popsicles out.

"popsicle?" Kaito offered Len but shook his head 'no'.

You see, Len was fully aware of what was going to happen next. Behold, the icy treat that contains strict innuendo. Oh no. oh god no. Kaito is coming closer. With the popsicle. He also has the remote in his hand. What if he accidentally turns on a random porn channel while he eats the popsicle?! He turned on the tv… thank god its just a romantic comedy; concluded from the quick glance at the screen.

Kaito sat down next to the smaller boy. He put tip of the popsicle in his mouth as he started to- "NOPEEE"

Len whacked the popsicle out of Kaitos hand; as they both watched the treat fly a few feet just to land on the floor in several chunks.

Kaito looked down at the mess on the floor, slowly melting. Lens face was pink, he looked at the mess aswell. Thinking of an explanation. But it was quiet.

"Hey Len?" Kaito said sill staring at deceased popsicle.

"..Yeah?." Len replied, neither of them made eye contact. All eyes were on the weird blue sticky like puddle.

"What the fuck?" Kaito said in a bland but slightly confused little did kaito know, it was for his on good.

"I.. have no..explanation."

They finally looked at each other. Kaito noticed Len was blushing. He didn't know why but he thought it was kind of cute. But he also had mixed emotions on what just happened. Was Len going through some teenager phase? Should Kaito be concerned or should he appreciate the boys _hardwork. _BUT that does make Len a better wingman, knowing he has more experience. Kaito felt kind of bitter about the whole situation. Wait what! Why would kaito feel bitter? Its not like he's jealous or anything!

3 minutes passed of silence

"so…Your not gonna clean that up?" kaito hinted as he slid the nearest rag near Len.

Len rolled his eyes. Len grabbed the rag and got off the sofa. How weird was the rest of the day going to be? No clue. Lets just wait for something awkward to happen; like Kai say something douchey or Len feel Kaitos hair.

He bent down and started to scrub the hardwood floor

"Pfffff….Nice shorts" Kaito snickered, teasing Len.

Omg now Len just lost his shit. And coincidentally, Kaito said something kinda douchey.

" . .NO!" Len turned as he shouted. Secretly he wasn't sure to be pissed at kaito or luka even more. Or to be honored that Kaito looked at his ass.

"Have it ever occurred to you, that these might be my sisters shorts. And maybe Luka wanted to get back at me for not going grocery shopping the other day; because she's an evil witch lady and all shes good for is cleaning and cooking and showing off her ridiculously large tits by exposing her cleavage?" Len spoke with a pissy tone, letting out a small breath.

"Actually, no. I would have never had guessed that." Kaito replied, mocking the younger boy.

Kaito giggled, amused by flustered Len. Len blushed. He let out a small giggle as well, his temper, drowning in the laughter him and Kaito were sharing. Wow, this guy was really something special.

TIME SKIP: KAITO AND LEN ARE ENJOYING EACH OTHERS COMPANY NOW AFTER THE AWKWARD CONVERSATION EARLIER 

Len chuckled at the silly remark Kai made, they were mocking the cheesy parts of the romantic comedy.

And whenever a sex scene came up, they would crack up at the faked orgasms.

Both boys had already ate a half bowl of popcorn and the lights were dimmed.

The couple in the film are entering a carnival for a date.

"How about that?" Kaito asked.

"What?"

"How about I take Miku to the carnival tomorrow night?"

"R-really.." Len was able to let out after his heart sunk a bit.

"bad idea?"

"NO! its fine…Yea Miku would like that."

They both looked into each others eyes. Kaitos ocean blue eyes giving Len a questioning look.

It was quiet, and there faces were about a foot away from each other.

LEN WANTED TO KISS KAITO REALLY BAD BUT THAT WOULD BE WEIRD RIGHT NOW.

"its not too cliché romantic comedyish?"

"..no..you know as long as you take things slow, make sure shes comfortable. Be yourself. Everything will be fine." Len muttered.

"You know you're an amazing guy. I don't understand why your insecure. Anybody would be lucky to have you, really. I really like you, as a friend! And I will make sure everything goes ok on your date." Len spoke as he slowly leaned forward bring his face closer to his. If they were to kiss, right now would be the best time. Kaito leaned in as well. He wasn't sure why. He felt like the younger boy had something to more to say. Their faces, now inches apart, waiting for something to happen.

*KNOCK KNOCKK* loud thunking sounds were heard on Kaitos door. The door creaked open. Miku on the other side.

Thanks miku, thank you for that cockblock. Both boys moved apart.

"Sorry to interrupt your bromance but Luka and Rin want Len home now." Miku spurted with her preppy voice.

Len rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. Slowly grabbing his things, he walked towards the door.

"Len if your gonna be dressing like a prostitute, you make sure you protect your self out in public, we wouldn't want you to get kidnapped.' Miku gave len a comforting, but disappointed look.

"I'll have you know, these are my sisters yoga shorts." Len told Miku in his mean girl voice.

"oh so that rumor of you having a cross-dressing fetish is true?" Miku decided to play the same mean girl game Len was giving.

Kaito covered his mouth to avoid him from cracking up.

Len turned to the older boy and flipped him off.

"whoa, excuse you bitch! What pathetic asshole told you that load of shit?" Lens voice got high as he was getting antsy from all this bullshit.

"hahaha, calm down ladies, lets not get our panties in a twist" Kaito said from the couch.

Kaito got up and walked towards the others, still laughing.

"hey Miku? Would you want to go to the carnival with me tomorrow night? As a date?" Kaito decided just to go out and say it.

Len crossed his arms.

Miku smiled and blushed.

"w-wow Kaito..yes. Yes!" Miku hugged the bluenette. little did he know; Miku has been waiting for this moment.

His face lit up, he was happy knowing he was accepted. Miku let go, her face bright red.

"well we have to go, see you tomorrow!" Miku waves as she guides herself and Len out the door.

Len tries not to punch Miku in the face righ now. All he wants to do is steal liquor from Meiko and drink the night away.

* * *

OK GUISE. Expect another chapter comin tomorrow. this story will probably be less than 7 chapters. the next couple chapters will be the date and meikos partayyyy! which means drunk len and drunk kaito?..*wink* also for the people who are waiting for smut aka lemon that would probably come after the party maybe idk. that wasnt a spoiler i just have no idea how to grow lemons. by grow lemons i mean i dont know how to start smut, so that needs some time. if you ahve any ideas or anything please leave it in a review! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!


End file.
